


je m'ennuie

by Slant



Series: Thus Spake Dior: A collection for all and none [1]
Category: Dior J'adore - "The future is gold" commercial
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perfume more than any other art, even dance, even <i>gastronomy</i> embraces the anguish of living a brief life in an absurd world. There is no way of recording a scent (however flawed any attempt to film dance may be). The act of smelling is destructive. Bringing the scent molecules to the nose <i>relies</i> on entropy. And we do it solely because we choose to.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A woman in a gold dress seizes long drapes of cloth and drags herself towards the heavens. She tears the pearls from her neck and casts them away. Liberated from them she ascends to the roof.  
There is neither purpose, meaning nor challenge here. Alone in her domain, she gazes to the horizon and finds nothing of value.


	2. Chapter 2

Right. Shoots over. Good work everyone.  
In the stills, we don't see the end of her striving, so her muscle definition unfortunately hints of strength and purpose. We'll photoshop it out for the stills so the target market don't weep for what can never be, and remain content to anaesthetise themselves with status games among those as purposeless as themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfume more than any other art, even dance, even _gastronomy_ embraces the anguish of living a brief life in an absurd world. There is no way of recording a scent (however flawed any attempt to film dance may be). The act of smelling is destructive. Bringing the scent molecules to the nose _relies_ on entropy. And we do it solely because we choose to.


End file.
